This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Specific Aims The overall goal of this project remains the same and is to elucidate the regulatory mechanism(s) and functional consequences of cytochorme P450 (CYP) epoxygenase metabolites (EETs) in the development and progression of vascular and renal dysfunction related to diabetic metabolic syndrome. Experiments performed over the project period have resulted in significant progress on the three Specific Aims. In addition, we have expanded our recent studies to determine glomerular epithelial injury in progressive diabetic nephropathy.